


Time Capsules

by Stanaccnt



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Friendzone, Sanha is savage jk, idk what else to tag lol, time capsules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanaccnt/pseuds/Stanaccnt
Summary: Isn't believing in time travel childish?
Relationships: Yoon Sanha/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Time Capsules

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread lolol im sorry

Tic tac tock

A grandfather clock stood in all it's antiquity and glory. The ticking sound it made was eerie as it reverberated through the clock's hollow chest.

Two kids stared at the relic-  
One with curiosity,  
The other with fear.

The former observed the hands of the clock move in respect to each passing second.   
The latter jumped at every click of the timepiece.

"Interesting."  
"Spooky!" 

Sanha's frightened eyes met your curious eyes.

"Do you think time travel is possible?" You asked.   
"No." Sanha was quick to dismiss your question.

"Jinja?"  
"Yes. Why? Do you believe it?"  
"Neh!"

"Isn't believing in time travel childish?"

"Ya! Yoon Sanha, so what if it's childish?! We're children after all!"  
"Psh, sounds corny to me"  
"You're trying to grow up so quickly yeesh, just humor the thought would you?"  
"K."

"What would you even do if you could?" He asked.  
"I guess I'd talk to future you and say i told you so."

"See? I told you, it's childish."

\---

"You know what?" Sanha's eyes lit up, suddenly showing willingness to entertain your idea.  
"What?"

"Let's make a time capsule?"

"A time what? Medicine???"  
"Paboya! A time capsule isn't medicine."

"Then what is it?"  
"You put stuff or letters in a container addressed to your future self. You bury it and dig it out in some date in the future."

"Daebak!"  
"Wanna make one?"

\---

Ten.

You were nine and he was ten when you buried your first time capsule together.

"This is a bit anti-climactic though, isn't it?" Sanha asked as he was about to write down a letter.  
"This is your idea," you replied.  
"Don't blame me, I just got this idea from school."

"What's wrong with it then?"  
"Wouldn't you remember what you wrote for yourself?"  
"Hmm, I guess so."

Sanha started doodling on the paper instead of finishing his letter. He was no longer interested in making a time capsule. That was until he came up with an idea.

"What is it?" You asked him as he smiled at you with gleaming eyes.  
"Wanna address our time capsules to each other instead?"   
"What would I even write for you?"

"How about a secret you wanna tell future me?"  
"Okie, sounds fun."

You both instantly crumpled up the unfinished letters and grabbed new papers to start anew.  
You both knew exactly what to write down.

"Sanha, full disclaimer"  
"What?"  
"What I wrote is already the past when you read it. Past, got that?!"  
"Araseo, as long as you remember that too."

"Pinky promise?" You presented your pinky directly to his face.  
"Childish, I swear." Sanha rolled his eyes but still ended up linking his pinky.

They rushed to Sanha's backyard with cute little shovels, stolen from his mom's shed; and a makeshift capsule, containing their secrets.

\---

Fifteen.

You both agreed to open the time capsules five years time- when he was fifteen and you were fourteen.

"Remember your promise Sanha-ya!"  
"What promise?" He scoffed.  
"You pinky swore!!!!" You squealed.

Sanha laughed at your face that turned bright red.  
"Fine, I remember. Shall we?"

You both headed back to Sanha's backyard and stole the same old little garden shovels from his mom's shed.

Sanha was half an arm deep into the dirt when it hit a metal object. "Found it"  
"Get it out then"

Sanha obeyed pulling out the capsule from the dirt.  
You immediately grabbed it and cleaned off the soil. As you were about to open it, Sanha stopped you.

"W-we promised right? The secret is just from the past?" He asked while wiping his sweaty and muddy hands against his shirt.  
"You're suddenly nervous? What could you have possibly written to be this nervous? Kinda wanna break the promise now."  
"Yah!"  
"Just kidding, we pinky swore already."

"Let's pinky swear again?" He asked presenting his still muddy pinky.  
"Thought that's childish?"  
"It still is! But ca-can you just?!"  
"Okay okay" You said before completing the pinky promise.

You didn't think this would be such a nerve-racking moment until both your breaths hitched. You internally cursed the younger you for writing what you wrote.  
By the looks of it, Sanha probably cursed younger him too.

God, did you wish time travelling was indeed possible. You'd stop the young you from writing down the secret that holds true up to this day. You would've stopped the disaster bound to happen when he reads it.

You took a deep breath in as you unraveled the tie that held the letters together and then handed him the one addressed to him

"On the count of three?" He asked, to which you nodded.

Hana  
Dul  
Set

No turning back time now.

You scrunched your forehead at what you read.  
"Wait, I think I got mine instead of yours." You said reaching out to the note in his hand.  
"No. This is yours, you have ugly handwriting." Sanha said smiling.

"Jinja?"  
"Jinja."

"Soooo  
....  
we wrote the same thing?"  
"I guess."

You and Sanha were eyes wide to discover that both ten year old Sanha and nine year old you had the same secret.

Sanha grabbed the paper from your hand and placed them side by side on the ground.

'I like you.' 'I like you.'

Young minds do think alike.

"We like each other?" You looked him in the eye.  
"Uhm, I guess we 'like-d' each other?" Sanha laughed nervously.

"O-oh, of course. 'Liked', like in the past tense. Yeah. We even pinky swore." You said looking away, embarrassed.

"Right."  
"Riiight."  
"Riiiiiight."

"Let's make another time capsule?" You suggested trying to cut the awkward situation.

\---

Twenty.

Just like the first capsule, it was agreed upon to open the second one five years later. Sanha was twenty and you were nineteen but you guys were still the bestest of friends, even after the first secrets. 

You were out at his yard to dig up past messages.  
You remember what you wrote vividly.   
You cursed younger you, yet again, for writing what you wrote-   
Which, note to self, you wrote even after all the awkwardness that transpired from reading the contents of the first time capsule.

You wished you hadn't written about your feelings, knowing what happened with the first one.  
You wished those feelings would remain buried, for the sake of your friendship.

What a pity Sanha emerged from the gardenshed with the same old cute mini shovels.

"Shall we?" Sanha said with a bright smile as he offered you a shovel.

You thought to yourself for a moment,   
maybe this wasn't bad,  
maybe he still likes you.

Although maybe a bit self-delusional, you felt it.

If all else goes wrong, the shovels could be useful in burying yourself into the ground as Sanha reads your letter.

Horror flashed in front of your eyes, sending shivers up your spine, as you hit a metal object.   
'Shit', you thought to yourself.

Sanha caught sight of your shock.  
"You okay? Did you find it?"  
"Yeah," you said with a gulp.

You raised the capsule from the ground.   
You observed as Sanha uncovered the capsule and untied the letters.

He gave you his letter and you immediately took it.  
'You know what? Fuck it. I'm a grown ass woman.   
I will not be bothered by what fifteen year old me wrote,' you thought to yourself.

Hana  
Dul  
Set

'I liked you, and I still do but I just want us to be friends.'

You swore you could hear your heart tear into pieces as you read his secret. Which, by the way the past five years have gone, didn't seem to be a secret.  
"Ha ha, this isn't a secret, Sanha." You laughed trying to cover up both the pain and embarrassment.

You looked up to him as he stared blankly at your secret.

'I still like you. Probably even up to the point you read this.'

"Yah, you have to change your secret!" You said trying to get him out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry." He finally looked up, his eyes evidently apologetic.

You knew he would be like this, he had the kindest soul.  
But he didn't like you, not in the way you wanted him to, according to his secret.

"No, no. It's okay."  
"But-"  
"Please don't be sorry, you don't have to like me back. Besides, my secret isn't true anymore."  
But it was, and your faked smile gave it all away.

"Don't lie, I know you."  
And with those words, you broke.

You've been pining for your best friend for ten years.  
A best friend who knew you like the back of his hand  
A best friend who you couldn't fool, even if you tried

But you wanted to try to fool him, just this once.  
Because you also knew him like the back of your hand.  
You knew he would put the blame on himself for not liking you back.

"What should I do then?" You muttered.

"I think we can make this- us work."  
"No, we don't have to."  
"I mean, I did say I still like you. Maybe we can try things out between us?"

It broke your heart, Sanha was too kind for his own good. He'd do that even if he didn't like you the way you liked him.

"You're just trying to be nice Sanha, stop. It doesn't suit you."  
"I'm not nice, but I think it's worth the shot?"  
"Are you sure?"

He nodded with a subtle smile.  
"Let's make another time capsule?"

\---

Twenty-five

Twenty-five years, one unsuccessful relationship, and one awkward reunion call later, you found yourself in an all-too-familiar yard.

After all that happened during you were twenty-

Your confession:  
Him trying his best to like you the way you did,  
Him not being able to like you the way you did.  
The break-up:  
You breaking up with him out of guilt,  
Him not wanting to break up out of guilt.  
Remaining "friends":  
You trying your best to see him only as a friend,  
You not being able to see him only as a friend.

You wondered how you still wound up agreeing to meet him at his yard.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" You said with a smile addressed to your former best-friend.  
You looked over to see a blank-faced and silent Sanha.  
"Oh, and remember, whatever we read is the past. We are to do absolutely nothing about it. Copy?"  
"Copy."

Both of you were almost an arm deep in the soil when both your hands hit each other and the capsule. You quickly pulled your hand out, leaving Sanha to get the vessel.  
He opened the canister and gave you his letter.

Hana  
Dul  
Set

"I think I like you more than I should, I might be in love. I really hope we work things out."

"I'm scared of losing my friend. I'm sorry I don't like you back, the way you do, but I'll try my best."

As much as you hated to admit it, the truths you wrote to him no longer hold true.   
First, because you were now definitely sure that you love the man you grew up with.  
Second, because you don't wish for the both of you to work things out- perhaps, it can no longer be done.

"I feel like twenty year old me would be disappointed." Sanha spoke.  
"There's no way we could've worked out, whether as friends or as lovers."

"I could've done better, I'm sorry."  
"It was never your fault."

"Do you still feel this way?" Sanha said as he held out your secret.   
"I will not tell you mr. too-kind-for-your-own-good Yoon Sanha."

"Well then", Sanha paused as he took another glance at your letter before setting it down and reaching out for the capsule.  
"Shall we make another time capsule?" Sanha said as he handed it to you.

You clutched onto the capsule, fearing that he'd still try to save the friendship you both had and that you'd still be falling hopelessly in love with him.

Two people stared at the relic-  
One with curiosity,  
The other with fear.

The former hoping to recover the friendship they once shared,  
The latter in hesitation of going back to being friends.

"Yoon Sanha," you finally spoke.  
"Hmm?"

"I think we're too old for time travel now"

"But you know what?"  
"What?"

"Let's make our last time capsule

...  
One where we bury our feelings and never dig them up again?"

You've made up your mind. Maybe it's for the best if you and him finally grew apart.

Silence enveloped the yard, the only thing audible were the ticks of your watch.

Tic tac tock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it huhu jodhshsk srry im not good in stories
> 
> Im @stanaccntyt on twitteerrrr


End file.
